Another Fairy?
by ktoll9
Summary: Kyoko thinks he's Corn. What does Ren have to say about this? AU
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Skip Beat! Thank you Nakamura Yoshiki for all of your inspiration and sharing your wonder talents.**_

* * *

 **Another Fairy?**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"She's interesting isn't she?" The mother asked her son.

He nodded reverently in answer to her question as he observed the dark haired little girl playing with her 'fairy prince'. He was entranced by her aura. One moment she was in deep despair and the next she was the happiest child he had ever seen.

Lily knew this one would turn to him in the future, it was inevitable that her son and this child would be linked. The girl was special. Others believed the little girl was trapped in a fantasy world when she spoke of her delusional fairy tales. Lily and Asmo knew the truth behind it all. The girl had the sight. Be they demon or, fairy it didn't make a difference, in the end. According to human folklore weren't they the same? Lily smiled at what she saw for her son's future. It was this girl. This powerful and potential filled little girl.

"What is her name Mother?" He peered into his mother's red eyes with curiosity.

Lily smiled and gently stroked his flaxen locks. "Her name it Kyoko, my dear."

He nodded then turned his gaze back to the pig-tailed little pixie and smiled.

"Asmodeus, it is time we returned home. You have many lessons to tend to and you may observe her later." Lillith spread her glorious black wings and scooped her son into her arms and left.

* * *

"Corn?" The little girl called in wonder. "Corn! I thought you wouldn't be able to come back." The little seven year old girl leapt into his arms. "You're smaller." She mumbled in confusion as she buried her face into his little chest.

He had to think quickly. "I did this so we could be together forever, Kyoko." It was a lie, but it worked.

"You did this for me? But what about your kingdom, what about your family?" she asked in distress.

"They understand." He gave her a warm smile and hugged her a little tighter.

If one were to stumble upon the little couple hidden deep in the woods of Kyoto near the little stream behind the Fuwa Inn, they would have only seen a beautiful little seven year old, raven haired little girl being held tightly by an unnaturally beautiful little blond haired, green-eyed boy. Not the same little girl being held tightly by something that most would consider unholy or, terrifying, because in Kyoko's arms... He would never be terrifying to her.

For eight years the two 'friends' would meet in their secret place, comfort each other, play, learn from each other's lessons and talk about nothing in particular. The raven-haired beauty would be oblivious to the intentions of the blond, much to his dismay. _Mother did say she was mine though._ This comforted him, especially now.

"Corn! Sho's taking me to Tokyo! Isn't that wonderful." She gushed.

"Yeah, great." He hid his disgust. Every time he heard that name he wanted to vomit. _I'll just follow and when he shows his true intentions... I'll be there._ A wolfish grin crept across his lips. "Kyoko.." an idea came to him. "I want you to know my true name so you can call me wherever you are." This was a real risk for him bearing his true nature in mind.

"Isn't Corn your name?" She was confused and felt really stupid for not knowing her friend's name.

"No my love. My name is Asmodeus..but, I will also answer to Asmo if _**you**_ call me." he smiled at her tenderly and caressed her cheek.

She nodded in agreement, speechless and blushing a bright crimson.

Asmo gently kissed her raven hair as he held her closely. "I'm going to miss you." He mumbled. "Just call my name when you need me and I will be there for you. Don't forget me Kyoko..." He released her and left the beautiful little creek and the innocent fifteen year old girl.

Many long months had passed with Asmodeus watching Kyoko from afar. Watching her toil for the sake of her spoiled prince, watching her innocence being chipped away and years being added to her young jaded life. He wished for nothing more than to rush to her side and grant her every desire yet, she had no desires. Her only desire was to live for her Sho-chan. Asmo looked forward to the day he would meet her Sho-chan on his territory. He relished in the thought of the things the young narcissist would experience by his hands on that day. There was a special place for humans like him where Asmo came from and Asmo had picked a very special spot just for him. Asmo's own father had even approved.

"Asmo..." Her silken whisper caressed his pointed ears.

His mother shook her head as she looked up from her painting canvas at her son. "You cannot go yet. She hasn't called upon you properly." She chided.

"I know..." He sighed.

" **ASMODEUS!** " Her pained cry rang through the richly decorated palace halls and assaulted him.

His mother looked up lovingly "Good-bye my dear Asmo." then continued with her painting, a landscape piece of a little forest with a meadow running through it while two children played. A tear ran down her alabaster cheek and sizzled as it fell upon the marble floor. "I hope you find what you need."

* * *

Kyoko sat on the bench in the darkness with a heavy heart. She could deal with how Sho had thrown her away then kept coming back. She could deal with the fact she would probably never see Corn again after Guam but, the blow of her mother's rejection was not easily swept aside. _Corn... wait.. his name isn't Corn._ She thought through her tears as the figure watched her in the distance, slowly approaching.

"Asmo..." she whispered. _That was his name.. No, there was more._ " **ASMODEUS!** " She cried out with the name pouring through her soul.

Ren froze at the sight that was revealed before him. A crisp black finger of lightening struck the cement between him and Kyoko. The force of it pushed him and the blond rock-star in the alley back. A figure of Ren's height and build unfurled his ebon feathered wings and shook them out. His blond hair shimmered in the moonlight as he and Kyoko approached each other. She ran to the strange creature and leapt into his arms, pitifully sobbing. The creature took her in his arms and lovingly wrapped his wings around her, shielding her from the eyes of Ren and Sho as they looked on in shock.

"Shit!" Sho cursed, "There is no way I'm going to deal with this." He wasn't sure of what he had seen anyway. Perhaps something had been slipped into the drink he had earlier or, maybe it was not enough sleep. Sho ran. He knew he needed to compose himself before he saw her again.

Ren stared in awe at the scene, rubbing his eyes unsure of the man that held Kyoko in his arms. _That's right... I haven't been getting much sleep and I did have a couple of drinks. Maybe I'm seeing things._ He thought as he approached the couple.

"Mogami-san?" He called to her cautiously. He sighed with relief when he realized the young man was seemingly normal.

Kyoko looked up from the bench where Asmo had sat with her. "Tsuruga-san? What are you doing here?" she asked puzzled.

"Who is your friend?" He asked with a tinge of jealousy as he observed the young man that could have easily been mistaken for his twin in his normal guise, dressed in faded jeans, boots and a black t-shirt. _What in hell is going on?_

"Umm," She looked at Asmo. _Tell him my name is Yuuto._ He whispered into her mind. She nodded. "His name is Yuuto. We met when we were children." She felt the uncomfortable silence. "We used to play together behind the Inn where I lived."

A cold uncomfortable feeling of horror crept up Ren's spine. _Did this man trick her?_ Ren felt a sudden twinge of despair and guilt creep into his mind. _I should have never left her_.

A slight bit of irritation slipped into Kyoko's mind. _Why doesn't he want Tsuruga-san to know he's Corn?_ She eyed both of the young men suspiciously. "Umm, Tsuruga-san..."

Asmo knew what was coming. He laughed inwardly, she was just too honest for their own good. He shook his head.

"Tsuruga-san, this is Corn. Sorry I lied, I just didn't think you would believe me." She confessed.

Ren sat in shock then anger at the young man. "No he's not..."

"What?" She whispered.

"Kyoko.. He's not Corn." He needed to convince her.

"Tsuruga-san, I think I would know. I've known him since I was six. He came back when I was seven and we played almost everyday until I was fifteen. I would know my friend.. He's been there for me almost every time I've needed him. This is Corn!" Ren was starting to anger her with his accusations.

"Kyoko, he can't be Corn! I am!" He blurted out.

She was stunned. "Why would you say something like that?" She rose from her seat and moved away from him, pulling Asmo with her.

Ren sighed, "I was Corn in the forest near the stream and I was Corn on the beach in Guam. We had coconut juice together and..." He hesitated, did he really want to do this? "and I kissed you." He finally stammered out.

"This isn't funny Tsuruga-san. I think..." Why would he claim to do that? Why would he lie to her? "I think you need to go home." She bowed deeply and left with her 'fairy prince' leaving a very worried Ren sitting in the park to contemplate on how to fix this mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Now Kyoko.. No one but you can know my true name. If they do, I will have to leave and they may make it so I can never come back to you." He told her in a very serious tone. "Never use my name.."

"But how will I find you again?" She whimpered.

"Kyoko... You only have to think of me now. We were bound when you called out to me in the park with all your heart." He smiled while gently caressing her cheek. "Besides, as if I would ever leave you now. You are mine and I am yours."

She blushed. "Don't say things like that, it sounds improper."

"Be that as it may... It's the truth. I will not leave your side. I will make arrangements for you and be by to pick you up in the morning." He informed her in a no nonsense tone.

"But.." She attempted to protest.

"No.. You will not live here. They both know where you live and I will be the one to care for you." He finished not allowing her to disagree. "Now, go sleep." He smiled. "I will see you in the morning."

She nodded and left the alley for her room at the Darumaya.

* * *

The fact that this Yuuto person looked dangerously like him didn't bother him as much as the claim that he was Corn. Ren sat in his car waiting for Kyoko to come out of her home, he was going to try and convince her even if it killed him, but how? How was he even going to get close to her again if this younger version of him kept getting in the way? First it was at the park, now he was picking her up on a sleek black motorcycle dressed in leathers and taking her to work every day. At some point the two had even convinced Lory that Yuuto would be a capable manager and protector for her. Apparently, as told by Lory, she would be moving to a new apartment in a few days too.

 _ **Flashback:**_

"Ren... I can't give you that information without her permission. You will need to speak to her or, her manager, Yuuto-san." Lory's answer to Ren's inquiry about her new address. Now he just felt like a stalker.

Lory's eye's narrowed. "Hmmm? Kuon.. do I see a little jealousy? He's just her manager. Granted he does resemble you quite a bit." Lory pondered while twirling his mustache absentmindedly.

 _No.. He's more than that and he's lying to her._ Kuon hissed inwardly. "Then I would like to request her as a LoveMe assignment." He was starting to get desperate. She refused to even acknowledge him outside of work.

Lory shook his head. "Kuon I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"She's no longer in LoveMe. She's working on her debut right now. You need to find another way." Lory had released her from LoveMe a couple of weeks after White Day, after she had decided to pull back the curtains and let love in or, act as she put it.

Kuon left. _This can't be happening. I have got to find a way to put a stop to this lie. Heh, like I've never lied to her._ He hung his head in shame. How was he going to convince her if both he and Yuuto were lying and had the same information? The only problem was... Yuuto had more information than Kuon. He had actually been there all of those missing years, not Kuon.

 _ **Current:**_

"This is so stupid. How am I even going to get her to talk to me?" His fingers tightly gripped the steering wheel as he watched the sleek black motorcycle pull away with Kyoko on the back. He closed his eyes, sighed and slammed his head on the headrest of his seat. "There's got to be someone that can help me with this."

On his drive to work, he had an epiphany. Sitting in the parking garage, he pulled out his phone. "Should I do this?" His finger hovered over the call button for what seemed like hours. "He's the only one that knows about Kyoto. But, he doesn't know what happened there." Ren sighed. "I guess he needs to find out at some point if, and that's a big if, she ever does decide to believe me." He hit call.

 _One ring, two rings, three rings..._

"Hello?"

"Dad... I need your help."

"Kuon.. What happened?" Ren sighed and began the story of him and Kyoko from the very beginning, down to the bizarre current situation.

"Kuon.. I'm sorry but, this is really a lot to take in. You said he looks exactly like you undisguised? And you're telling me when you first saw him he had big black wings?..." Kuu sat in stunned silence. "Son, no offense but, are you on drugs?"

Ren shook his head and sighed. "I knew you wouldn't believe me... Why do I even bother?"

"No.. Look, I'll book the next flight and we'll figure this out together. Even if he isn't what you say he is... It sounds to me like he's not who he says he is and he's taking advantage of my daughter." Kuu informed him in his overly protective fatherly tone.

"Thanks Dad." Ren was relieved.

"I'll see you in a day or, two son. Stay out of trouble until I get there at least and don't go drinking.. Just in case." Kuu warned.

"Got it Dad, see ya then." Ren hung up. _I hope this works_.

* * *

Kyoko really didn't feel like arguing with him over this. "Yuuto... I just don't understand why I need to move. That apartment you picked for me is really too expensive. I don't know if I can afford something like that."

"Kyoko love... you need somewhere less open to live. You are becoming more popular and you already have two men stalking you." He reminded her. "And don't worry about the rent."

She sighed. "You mean three..."

He looked up in shock at her. "Three?"

She nodded and looked up from her script. "If you count the Beagle."

"Ah.. That one.." This was one that really had him worried. One that could see him in his true form. _That wanna be Onmy_ _ō_ _ji. What did he call himself? Ah, that's right.. Reino._

"That stupid dog from hell harassed me for chocolate on Vain Day." She grumbled.

Asmo laughed. _If she only knew. Dog from Hell indeed._ "Don't worry Kyoko. He can't harm you or, me." _If he doesn't know my name_. Asmo leaned in and gently kissed her cheek, sufficiently flustering her and causing her skin to go a beautiful shade of crimson.

"As... Yuuto! Stop dOIng Thaattt.." She whimpered. _How embarrassing._

He snickered. "Are you finished going through the offers I gave you to take a look at?"

She nodded. "I think I want these two and this movie sounds fun but, I'm not sure about the modeling."

"Pfft, you'll do fine with the modeling. You're stunning." He flashed her a winning smile and plopped the file on top of her other accepted offers.


	3. Chapter 3

Bright emerald green eyes, alabaster skin, runic tattoos, long platinum hair, elegant black horns that swept back from his head and large, beautiful black feathery wings. This is what he allowed the young singer to see when he came near Kyoko, then allowed the image to fade. Sho couldn't understand why this image kept assaulting his mind. Things like that were fantasy, they just didn't exist. Now... Her new manager, he did exist and he was a problem. The way Yuuto looked at her and to top it off he was better looking than Tsuruga. _If that was possible_.

"Shoko," Sho whined, "pretty please you have to do this for me." Maybe if he laid it on thick she would get Kyoko's number for him. Although this behavior in his Deva King state really wasn't that effective.

"Sho...She changed her number, her address and she has a manager now. The only way you will be able to reach her is if you call her manager or, stalk her. I highly advise against that." She warned him remembering a certain Valentine's Day rumor that she had heard via Asami who had heard it from Director Ogata. _I should have known better._ She wanted to kick herself for allowing that to happen. It could have gotten out and damaged his image.

"Fine, then offer her a chance to do my PV that's debuting in North America." Hehe, she won't be able to turn that one down. He snickered slyly to himself.

Shoko rolled her eyes and left for her office, "Fine Sho, but just know...Her acting has improved exponentially." She shut the door and whipped out her phone to call in the offer.

"Whatever, she's still an amateur. I'll just have to make sure the contract states she can't bring her manager onto the set with her." He snickered.

* * *

For the past month, Asmo had been Kyoko's new manager and for the past month things were starting to look up. She was getting more offers and the modeling jobs were flowing in too. International offers were being made. Her confidence was starting to rise and there were other little, or maybe not so little, changes in Kyoko that others were noticing. Things that weren't very normal for her past personality. The way she carried herself was more Natsu-ish, the way she dressed was more mature and seductive, not slutty mind you, just very eye-catching to the opposite sex, yet still able to retain some of her innocence. She had dyed her hair back to black for her part in her new period drama and she had started wearing makeup. She oozed appeal, but something wasn't right, something was a little bit off and to Ren/Kuon, Yashiro, Kanae and Chiori it was glaringly obvious.

"Well what brings you to me stalker-san?" Ren asked dryly.

He really didn't want to team up with this beast, but he didn't see any other choice at the moment. "We need to talk 'Fairy Prince'..."

Ren flinched inwardly remembering the pained look on Kyoko's face as she angrily told him off. "I don't believe we have much to discuss." He put on his fake smile and brushed him off.

"So it doesn't bother you what Akazukin-chan's new companion is?" Reino taunted with a raised eyebrow and sly smirk.

This caught Ren's attention. "I'm listening..." He hoped that he wouldn't regret this later.

Reino handed him a card with an address and phone number. "I believe this would be better discussed more privately. Call this number when you have the time and I'll arrange something." He pointed to the phone number.

Ren nodded and pocketed the card. His curiosity was peaked. _What is this guy? Well, I guess not very much surprises me lately._

* * *

" _I'm dreadfully sorry Aki-chan."_ Yuuto purred into the phone causing Shoko Aki to blush furiously for some unknown reason. _"We simply cannot accept the terms on that PV. Your client cannot be trusted to treat my client with respect while I am not present and the monetary value of her time had drastically increased since you last hired her. She would need at least ten times the amount you are offering."_ He smirked wondering if that would deter his future prey.

Shoko was a little shocked. She hadn't realized that Kyoko had progressed so far. She cleared her foggy mind. What is with me? This only happens when I talk to this guy. "Umm... Yes.. I will talk to my client and see what can be compromised on."

Yuuto smiled seductively, _"Well then, I look forward to hearing the results."_ It almost felt like he was breathing into her ear. Almost like he was standing next to her whispering sweet nothings. Shoko shook her head to clear her mind once again.

"Thank you." She hung up and let out a sigh of relief as she pocketed her phone. _Well, time to tell Sho...I really don't want to deal with him right now._ She thought as her hand rested on the doorknob to the lounge. Her heart leapt into her throat as she twisted that knob to break the news and deal with whatever form of her client decided to appear with the announcement.

* * *

Her aura was a clear red and gold. She looked almost peaceful and angelic, but he saw what was lurking beneath. Reino saw that raw power, then something slammed in front of him blocking the sight. He had never seen a human do something like that before. Yes.. She was human, but a human that had been trained to do something extraordinary. In his life he had only seen demons perform some of the things he had been witnessing as of late from Kyoko. This was going to be a bit more difficult than he had anticipated. A demon alone, without the name would be difficult enough, but a human that had demonic power and knowledge, well that was nigh impossible. Humans weren't supernatural creatures you could control with a name or, invocation.

Reino shook his head to clear it. This demon's affect on Kyoko was going to be a lasting one and Kyoko was going to have a lasting effect on anyone that would be even remotely attracted to her. The two of them, Her and her manager, were going to be a formidable pair to deal with. He needed help with this one. He needed more information and that's why he decided to approach the uncaged lion in his own territory. Hopefully something could be discovered by their future meeting.

* * *

Sho sighed when he heard the demands of her demonic manager and he had only five words for Shoko Aki in response. "Give her what she wants...". Shoko was stunned to say the very least. Did he even know what he was saying?

"Sho! Do you know what you're even saying? That is an obscene amount of money!" Shoko was flustered, albeit Kyoko-chan was certainly worth it as of late, but couldn't he find another actress? One that perhaps wouldn't outshine him in the PV? She sighed in resignation. "Fine.." She left the room and dialed the number to give the response, against her better judgment.

" _Ahh, Aki-chan my dear."_ Yuuto cooed into the phone. _"So wonderful to hear from you so soon."_ He smiled wickedly. _"So what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"My client has accepted your demands for the terms of the new contract for the appearance of your client in his PV." She told him in flatly professional tone.

" _Wonderful, just fax the new contract over to my office and we'll take a look at it."_ Yuuto ended the conversation leaving Shoko feeling very out of sorts for some unknown reason. She shook her head to clear it and left for her office to draw up a new contract and fax it to Kyoko-chan's manager. "How on earth does he do that with just his voice over the phone?" She felt the warmth creeping up her neck as she thought about it and shook her head again to, once again, regain her senses.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Demon Of A Different Sort**_

* * *

Sho sat there stunned as he watched Kyoko and her manager enter the conference room. She was breathtaking. Was this what he gave up? Her low cut red sweater, her skin-tight jeans and high-healed boots. Her makeup was perfect. The way she was dressed highlighted every curve on her body. Had she grown? Yes, boy had she grown. This was not the old Kyoko, this was the new and improved Kyoko and she was behaving as if he was only air in the room, maybe even less than air. It hurt. It hurt him knowing that she seemed out of his league. He was Fuwa Sho! How could the plain girl he grew up with be this? The manager smirked at him. Sho scowled. He knew the statement behind that smirk and what it meant. Sho started to get up so he could leave the room for much needed air.

"Sho, where do you think you're going?" Shoko whispered to him harshly as she grabbed his arm and forcibly sat him back into his seat. "You're the one who wanted this." She scolded.

Yuuto leered at him.

Sho sighed and nodded to Shoko.

Kyoko leaned back into her chair as if this meeting was the least interesting thing in her life. It was as if Setsuka had taken over without the need for her Nii-san, with a little bit of Natsu mixed in. Kyoko examined her nails and with disinterest asked, "Are we going to start this meeting any time soon? I do have a life and other appointments today, thank you."

Shoko was shocked. This didn't sound like Kyoko at all.

For some reason Sho blurted out, "You look nice Kyoko."

"It's Kyouko-san to you and yes, I know I look good." She answered barely casting a glance his way and crossing her legs.

Sho's brow furrowed. "What happened to you?"

She gave him a lusty, sadistic smirk. "You... now can we please start this meeting?"

Sho was stunned into silence as Shoko and Asami-san passed the script to her and her manager then began with the explanation and expectations of the new PV that was going to give her and Sho their launch into America.

The PV would be titled _**'Love Slave'**_. The premise would be that Sho found a magic lamp and she would be the slave of the lamp. He would fall in love with the evil Jin that she was and she would twist his wishes into something that would inevitably turn bad for him. The PV would end with him being sucked into the lamp to take her place and she would be released, leaving him to her fate.

"So we'll start early tomorrow. We will need you in costume and makeup pretty early for your hair, horns, jewels, ears and temporary tattoos." Asami informed Kyoko.

Kyoko nodded in agreement then left when the meeting came to an end.

"Sho.. Are you going to be okay with this?" Shoko was worried that he wouldn't be able to behave himself when she discovered what was planned for Kyoko's transformation.

He nodded, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me.".

Asami shook her head. No, he wouldn't. She knew exactly what he was in store for.

* * *

"Just point me in her direction and I'll figure out what's going on Kuon." Kuu told him.

Kuon sighed. "Dad, I don't think it's going to be that easy. You're going to have to get past her manager. His name is Yuuto, I think. She called him something else that night, but I just cannot for the life of me remember what."

"Don't worry. I'll find out." Kuu reassured him. "She won't refuse me. I'm her father after all." Yes, Kuu did have one advantage over Ren/Kuon. She would always make time for her Otou-san.

Kuu whipped out his phone and dialed. "Hey Boss.. Yeah, do me a favor. Can I get Kyoko's number from you? Yeah.. Thanks... Okay got it. Sure, will tell you later. Okay."

Kuon looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?" Kuu answered. "Let's go get something to eat and then talk to this Reino fellow of yours."

Kuon nodded as he led his father to his car and they left for dinner.

* * *

Yuuto's breath hitched at the sight of her. He couldn't help but wonder if that is what she would look like if he truly made her his for eternity. Long gold hair that fell in waves down to her thighs, gold dusted skin with runic tattoos, that shimmered in gold, were strategically placed on her body and face, polished black horns that curved back, and delicate pointed ears. Her makeup enhanced her golden cat-like eyes. Her costume was a type of strapless bra cups that were affixed to her without a back, straps or, center piece in sharp angles, only covering what was necessary. The top, in black, was edged in metallic gold discs, with chains and baubles that hung to and around her waist. The lower part of her costume was a black thong edged with more gold accents, covered by sheer black scarves, edged in gold thread, that were attached to a wide gold belt that hung low on her hips. Around her wrists and ankles were gold manacles, that would later have CG chains attached, so that they could later make them look as if she were physically chained to the gold lamp like a slave. Gold chains hung from her thong wrapping each hip and thigh. She had multiple faux piercings decorating her face and ears, a gold collar around her elegant neck and gold serpents wrapped around her arms that held sheer black half-sleeves in place that flowed down past her wrists.

"How do I look Yuuto?" She purred with a sly smile as she padded to him in her bare feet.

His eyes narrowed in lust. "You look exquisite my love." _A fine demon you would make my dear._ His ear twitched.

"Maybe I should adopt this look." She whispered lustily.

Yuuto leaned in. "That can be arranged my sweet." He breathed into her ear, sending shivers up her spine while a serene look descended upon her.

Sho's mouth went dry as he saw her approach her manager and the look that crossed her face as he spoke to her. She looked amazing. He wasn't really sure how he felt about her costume, but since the PV was going to be released on the American market, Asami had a bit more creative liberties in costuming. He didn't really think it was scandalous, but it certainly wasn't what he was used to seeing Kyoko in. He couldn't fathom why Kyoko wasn't complaining about how too much skin was showing.

Asami was speechless when Kyoko entered the filming area with her languid feline gait. _This girl, how does she do it?_ She looked every bit of the demonic Jin as the breeze from her movement caused her hair and coverings to flutter when she approached the beach-like set.

Asami snapped out of her reverie. "Alright.. Places everyone." She called as Kyoko took her seat, waiting for the time when it would be her turn to walk onto the beach after the polishing of the gold lamp. It would be a while. Sho kept getting NGs, due to the fact his eyes kept wandering off the set in Kyoko's direction. _This is going to take all day._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Fairy Godfather**_

* * *

 _She ran through the darkness terrified. Where was he? "Corn!" She looked to her left then to her right, nowhere. He was nowhere. Wait...a little pinprick of light off in the distance. She started running, she ran until her lungs hurt and she wanted to heave from the pain. Her legs felt weak. "Kyoko!" He called to her. It was Corn, but he looked like Tsuruga-san. A clawed hand covered in scales reached from the inky blackness and snaked around her waist. "No my sweet. You belong to me now." The sinister voice hissed in her ear, sending shivers down her spine and a sick feeling into the pit of her stomach. A burning sensation trailed up her neck to her ear where his tongue touched, as if his saliva was made up of acid. She fell to her knees unable to move further. "Ren... Help me." The tears were burning in her eyes._

Kyoko awakened to her darkened bedroom of her apartment crying and not knowing why. As hard as she tried she couldn't remember her dreams anymore. Her head hurt, her throat was dry as if she had been screaming, her pillow was wet with tears and she was disoriented. When she tried to remember the dreams, she would be overwhelmed with a sense of fear. She instinctively grabbed her Princess Rosa and held it tightly in the palm of her hand. Her Corn stone no longer comforted her. "I'll be okay, everything will be alright." She chanted as she covered the long bruise across her waist and the red mark that trailed up the ivory skin of her neck.

* * *

 _He stood in the light. The darkness that surrounded him was heavy and stifling. There was something slithering in the darkness. Something terrifying. "Corn!" It was Kyoko's voice screaming. She sounded frightened and out of breath. "Kyoko!" Ren answered. Why couldn't he see her? Why couldn't he leave to find her? He could hear the distress in her voice and her screams of pain. "Ren...Help me." She begged him in tears, but he couldn't see her and he couldn't leave the light. It felt like he was imprisoned. If she could only get close enough he could just reach out to her and pull her to him. He felt the tears burn behind his eyes from his feeling of utter helplessness. How could he possibly help her like this?_

"Son.. You okay?" Kuu asked as he rushed into Ren's bedroom to check on the young man that had been calling out in his nightmare.

Ren sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Yeah Dad... Just a bad dream."

* * *

"Kyoko, what are you thinking about?" Yuuto had to ask her now. She had become very adept at blocking him as well as others. It seemed as though she was no longer Kyoko, but someone else always. Never showing her real self anymore to anyone. She was permanently in character and he didn't know this one. This self was cold and empty, pretending to feel. She only showed the emotion that others expected, like a programmed little doll with a wall around her that no one could break through. This was her second day of filming in Fuwa's PV and when she wasn't around others, she was empty.

Kyoko looked off-stage to the entrance and something flickered in her eyes. It was a familiar passion, but one that Yuuto had never seen in her. Like the spark of a small dieing flame. "Father?" She whispered as the tall blond figure approached. A small smile crossed her lips.

Kuu's eyes softened as he approached the actress with open arms. She ran to him and leapt into his arms with tears of joy. "Oh Sweetie, I missed you." He told her as he held her tightly and stroked her hair. Kuu looked up at her manager and noticed the uncanny resemblance the impostor held with his own son. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend over there?" He asked her as he saw the demon's eyes flash from green to red and a black miasma billowed behind him. _I see_. Kuu thought to himself. _So this is what Kuon was talking about._

"Father, this is Yuuto. My manager." She introduced and Kuu shook his hand. "Yuuto this is Hizuri Kuu. My adoptive father." Kuu smiled brightly reminding Kyoko of Ren. Her brow furrowed slightly. Something, a fleeting memory flashed through her mind and dissipated as quickly as it had occurred. It was an old memory of when she was with young Kuon before he returned. _Why would I think of that right now? He's standing right here?_

"Is that okay Kyoko?" Kuu asked.

She was pulled from her musings. "I'm sorry Father. I was thinking of my next scene." She lied.

"I was asking if you would like to join me for dinner tonight?" Kuu repeated his invitation. _I need to learn more._ Was the only thought Yuuto could pick up from Kuu.

"Of course Father. I would love to." She smiled more genuinely than she had in weeks. She felt a warmth in her chest at the thought of spending time with Kuu and could barely contain herself.

"No!" Yuuto spit out to Kyoko's surprise.

"Excuse me Father. I need to speak to my manager." Her eyes narrowed and her voice dropped to a sinister Mio-like tone as she pulled Yuuto with her to a corner away from Kuu.

"This... this is one thing that I refuse to let you organize for me, Corn. He is my Father, my Sensei, a dear friend and someone that I hold as dear to me as I do Moko-san. You will not tell me _**no**_ on this _**ever**_." She commanded. He was forced to comply.

He nodded obediently. "Yes, Kyoko." He whispered.

"You will not accompany me tonight." She finished. For some reason she felt it imperative that she point this out to him.

"Yes, Kyoko." He conceded. He had no choice. Like it or, not he had bound himself to her, he was technically her servant and he had to obey.

She bounced back to Kuu with a renewed enthusiasm she had not realized she had been missing and made arrangements for Kuu to meet her at her apartment later for dinner. Kuu hugged her and gave her a temporary farewell with her new address and phone number in his pocket leaving a refreshed Kyoko and a sulking demonic manager to finish the tasks they had left for the day.

* * *

Kuu sighed heavily as he stepped into the waiting limo. "Copy this, you'll need it when we're done." Kuu handed Kuon the little card with Kyoko's information on it. "And call your strange friend." He finished in a serious tone.

"Dad?" Kuon inquired.

Kuu nodded grimly. "I saw it. I... I believe you son."

Kuon pulled out his phone and dialed. "Reino?... yeah... I have someone that can help."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **A Little Blue Stone**_

* * *

"So Kyoko, I have to ask." Kuu started as the two shared after-dinner coffee in her living room. "Who exactly is Yuuto-san to you?" He finished with a look that came close to that of an interrogating police officer.

Kyoko nervously fidgeted in her seat. "You'll not believe me." She told him in a weak voice.

Kuu smiled gently, "Try me."

Kyoko sighed in resignation. She couldn't keep secrets from her Otou-san. "He's... he's a childhood friend of mine. We met by the stream near then Inn where I lived when I was very small."

"Ahh.. I know of that stream. It runs behind the Fuwa Inn doesn't it? My son Kuon gave a little princess a little blue stone when he was 10, so that she would remember him and have comfort." Kuu told her slyly but, in a voice that reflected reminiscence.

Kyoko's hand shot to the pocket that contained the very stone. She had been carrying it with her more often. It helped alleviate some of the unease she had been feeling around Asmo lately. "Father..." She whispered in a hoarse voice. "Is your Kuon still alive?" Kuu nodded.

Kuu turned to her to see the girl turn pale as she gripped her pocket tightly at her sudden realization. Her eyes became hazy and Kuu caught her just in time as she slumped over. "CRAP!" Kuu sighed. _What do I do now?_ He thought things through as he lay the girl in a more comfortable position on her sofa, refusing to leave her side lest a demonic manager decided it was time to pay her a visit. He then dialed the number on his phone that would help end this nonsense.

 _ **RING..RING..RING...**_

"Dad? Is she okay?" Kuon's voice came over the line filled with worry.

Kuu sighed. "She's okay, she just fainted. I need you to stay calm and call your friend. Then both of you need to get here as soon as possible. We're at that address I gave you. Make sure you're fast."

"Got it Dad."

"Oh... and Son.. Be careful." Kuu said softly.

"Thanks Dad.." Kuon hung up and dialed Reino. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"You lied to me." She hissed as she slapped his hand away from her. "You lied to me my whole life!" Her voice was filled with a calm seething anger that surpassed Mio and leapt far beyond into the very depths of her soul.

"I wanted your love." He whispered coming closer to her.

She backed away from him. "You lied to me my whole life."

"So has he." His anger was starting to show as images of the true Kuon flashed about them. The image of Kuon's pain and despair filled countenance in Guam before his declaration and kiss hovered before her and remained. _He had a reason and he loves me._

"Do you love me?" Her eyes were filled with determination and something that he couldn't decipher.

"Wha..What? Of course I want you." He stammered.

Her eyes narrowed. "That's not what I asked... I asked you if you loved me."

He was silent.

"If you do then say it. If not... then you need to leave me now.." She whispered in a low growl.

His eyes became lustful and a feral smile crept across his lips. His black leathery wings finally revealed themselves to her and his eyes turned blood red. His hair became white and fell long past his waist as it brushed past his obsidian horns that curved elegantly behind him.

A hated character that she had created and long since forgotten stirred within her. It recoiled in disgust at the creature. Then propelled forward and forcibly took over the body that was known as Kyoko.

* * *

"What's going on?" Kuon snapped at Reino as the three men watched the sleeping girl on the sofa glowing in a golden light. Her hair instantaneously grew long down her back and billowed white like torrents of snow as she stood up in a trance-like state.

Reino laughed. "Can't be. Not possible."

"What!" Kuon and Kuu demanded.

Reino shook his head. "Don't you see it?"

"What?"

"They're real... They are all real.. She makes her characters real." He answered in wonder.

The men stared at her in disbelief as wings of the purest white feathers spanned behind her and fanned out in a display of ethereal beauty. Her mouth started to open as if to speak.

"Cover your ears! Quick!" Reino screamed. They did as they were ordered and were glad they did as they could still hear the deafening shriek of the heavenly host that now stood before them.

The molten silver gaze of the Angel fell upon the three men that had been brought to their knees before her. She approached and knelt before Reino then whispered to him as she stroked his silver locks. "Thank you. Never stop helping those you find that are lost." He nodded to her and a tear slipped from his violet eyes.

She turned to Kuu and knelt before him, caressing his shoulder then hugged him. "You are a wonderful father. You have given all you can." She kissed his cheek and turned to Kuon. She knew what was in each man's heart.

"You are forgiven.." She cradled his face in her small palms and gazed deeply into his eyes. "We love you Kuon." She told him as she wrapped him in her soft, pure wings and held him close to her. Tears flowed freely from him as she held him tightly in her angelic embrace. "I love you Kyoko. I always have." He sighed to her as he felt all of the sins of his past wash from his heavy soul. She smiled, her eyes turned back to gold and fluttered shut as she went limp in his arms and the illusion she had created dissipated. Her head lolled back in her faint as Kuon clutched her petite frame close to him.

"Kyoko! Kyoko!" He called out with panic.

Kuu rushed to his side and checked her pulse. It was strong and steady. He sighed with relief. "She's okay." He looked to Reino.

"She needs rest. She just exorcised a demon." He told the two men as he pointed to her bedroom. "She needs someone to stay here for her." He looked into Kuon's eyes. "Can you handle it?"

Kuon nodded and took her to her room.

"Aren't you staying? You know.. In case she needs something?" Kuu asked the singer.

Reino sighed heavily. "I'm not needed here." He chuckled sadly to himself. _Never was_. A look of sadness fell over him and he left quietly from her life.

* * *

"Kuon.. Stop that.." She giggled as she stood pinned to the wall by her new beaux and searching with her eyes down the quiet hall he had swept her into. "Shachou is going to catch us, then we'll never have a moments peace."

Kuon sighed and backed away slightly. "I love you, Princess." He smiled and kissed her gently on the corner of her lips.

"Kyoko-sama... Ren-sama. Takarada-san would like to see you both in his office." A dark figure announced as it came from the shadows then returned.

"Crap." They whispered in unison then laughed as they left the dark hall hand in hand to face the eccentric matchmaker and his theme for the day. He was a hurdle but, at least he wasn't the hurdle that they had faced in the past. Nothing was as big as that one.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you." He returned as they boarded the elevator to their boss and their future.


	7. Omake

_**Omake:**_

 _ **3 Years Later**_

* * *

"Here we are at the Oscars tonight. Kyoko, Kuon? How are you doing tonight?" The reporter turned to ask the young couple on the red carpet amidst the throng of screaming fans.

"So great Missy! We're so excited to be here tonight and just so honored." The petite blonde bubbled as her taller blond counterpart nodded in agreement.

Not far in the distance toward the front of the fans stood a tall familiar figure whose eyes flashed in tones of reds as he looked on in desire and regret. She would never again make the mistake of calling his name. She knew the truth and the risk. The dormant creature that resided within her would forbid it.

"So Kyoko, who designed your maternity dress for this evening? It looks absolutely stunning." The reporter pumped her for more information.

Kyoko gave her a radiant angelic smile. "That would be my Mother In Law, Julie Hizuri. Hi Mom!" She waved at the cameras as Kuon gently rubbed her lower back and kissed her cheek affectionately as her hand hovered protectively over her swollen belly.

"My! That's wonderful. If all Hollywood couples could be like the two generations of Hizuris." The reporter gushed.


End file.
